


Falling in Love with the Dragon Witch

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (Almost), Deceit is a transguy, Deceit is half snake half human and he has a LOT of snake features, Fire, Human Sacrifice, I think this could be half bestiality sorta? Sorta??, M/M, Oh also roman’s the antagonist, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, and virgil makes a dick choice, anyway, he was born human tho its a curse, so there are some misgendering, uhhh lmk if i missed any tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: The Dragon Witch has been a legend in Logan’s sleepy town for his entire life. She’s a monster, a murderer, they say. Logan goes looking for her. He doesn’t expect to fall in love with her.





	Falling in Love with the Dragon Witch

**Comments > Likes   
**

****Everyone had heard of the legend of the Dragon Witch.

Their town was tiny, so rumours spread like wildfire. When people started talking of the girl who lived in the woods, with half her face covered in scales, it became a local legend. People told tales of her killing anyone who came close, sinking her claws into their skin, tearing out their flesh with her fangs, spying on them with her snake eye. The legends got darker and darker as she grew older. When the legends started, she was a child. Now she was twenty two.

People dared each other to go into the woods and provoke her; it became a tradition to find her cabin on a child’s sixteenth birthday, to prove their worth in the town. Roman, their mayor, never endorsed it, but he always seemed proud when they came back.

Most people came back exhilarated, like they’d escaped a near death experience, and others just came back confused.

Logan wasn’t sixteen anymore, and he wasn’t on a dare, and he wasn’t sceptical of the legends. He was just too goddamn curious for his own good. He found himself settling his satchel on his shoulder, clicking a canteen to his belt loop, and heading into the woods.

It didn’t take him long to find her cabin- More of a cottage, actually, with a garden in front. She was growing tomatoes, cucumbers, potatoes, all kinds of flowers… Not exactly a terrifying first impression.

Her house looked like it was built with just her hands, rough wood with sharp edges and a roof covered in dead leaves. Logan inched towards the window, peering inside. It was warm, lit only by candles. Her bookshelf was stacked high, a tray of cookies in the oven.

Logan nearly screamed as the front door slammed open. The witch, _the Dragon Witch,_ stormed out, her scales glistening in the sunlight.

“GET OUT!” She yelled, balling her hands into fists. “GET AWAY FROM ME!” 

Logan was frozen with fear. He nearly trampled her garden trying to get away.

“Shit- Sorry- Fuck!” He fell backwards on the cobblestone path, skinning the palms of his hands.

Was he crazy, or did she almost laugh?

They stared at each other. Logan’s rapidly beating heart slowly eased. He wasn’t in danger- He knew it. What kind of evil witch baked cookies in her spare time? There was no cauldron, no ominous sigils, nothing.

“I…” Logan sucked in a breath, “I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m sorry.”

She blinked. “What?”

Logan got to his feet, wincing. “I just wanted to talk. As a few questions, maybe?”

The Witch’s eyes focused in on his palms, remorse clouding her human eye. “Um- Do you want to come in for tea? Maybe… Let me clean that up and, uh, I can answer some of your questions.” She spoke with a lisp, so heavy it slurred her words together. It was adorable.

Her house was cuter from the inside. The couch was soft as hell, and her tea was sweet. She mentioned she collected her own honey, which was what she put in the tea.

She was so gentle, Logan almost wondered if he stumbled upon the wrong Dragon Witch. She picked the pebbles out of his palms and gently wiped them down. Logan watched in confusion as she leaned down, running her tongue over the scrapes before bandaging them, but it almost immediately numbed the pain.

Logan took his notebook out of his satchel, writing fast as the Witch talked. The first thing she did was correct Logan on her gender- On his gender. He said he didn’t remember being human, only that he woke up one day, as a child, in the middle of the woods, with only the name _Deceit_ in his head.

“Do your snake features have any characteristics other than appearance?”

Deceit ran his finger along the rim of his tea cup, worrying his lip between his teeth. “I’m blind out of my right eye, and my scales shed in the winter. It’s an awful process, really, it hurts and itches. And my fangs contain venom, although I’ve never used it. My claws don’t really do anything but make it hard to garden.” He chuckled nervously.

“Have you tried cutting them?”

He shrugged. “They grow back within a day.”

Logan got down to his last question, and it put him on edge. He straightened up and cleared his throat, and asked, “Is it true you kill anyone who comes near?”

Deceit’s gaze snapped to his, his unhinged jaw slack. “What?” He whispered. He sounded so hurt. “No! I- Get out! I don’t want you here anymore.” He blinked tears away. “Please, leave.”

“Deceit-”

“GET OUT!”

The door swung open, Deceit’s voice going deeper and echoing. Logan fumbled to shove his notebook and pen back in his satchel, and rushed out of the house.

As soon as Logan got home, he started writing. He put everything he learned from Deceit in his article, from the books, to the cookies, to the way Deceit cleaned his scrapes. He entitled it: _The Dragon Witch: Misunderstood._

It made the front page of the newspaper. Not because people believed him, but because they thought he was crazy. Still, he took a copy and placed it on Deceit’s doorstep.

Logan gave Deceit his space, but a few weeks later, he came back. Deceit was in his garden, on his knees, adding fertilizer to his crops. With every touch, he murmured words of love, and gave each leaf a soft kiss.

He jumped when he saw Logan.

Logan smiled nervously. “Did you read the paper?”

Deceit blinked at him. “You… Were nice to me.”

He shrugged. “There was no reason not to be.”

Deceit looked down, ashamed. “I yelled at you.”

“You had every right to be upset,” Logan said, “and I forgive you.”

They went back inside. Deceit cleaned up while the kettle brewed, and poured them more tea. He put a few cookies on a plate, too.

“Nobody’s ever… Been nice to me,” he said quietly. “Maybe when I was human, but I don’t remember that. I just remember…” He got real sad, then. His eyes were trained down, a frown pulling on his lips like it’d done so a thousand times. “I guess I’m just not used to this.”

Logan reached out, resting his hand over Deceit’s. Scales bumped against Logan’s newly healed hand, Deceit’s claws sticking out.

A smile bloomed on his face. “Maybe you can come around more.”

“Maybe.”

When Logan got back to town that night, he was surrounded by reporters. Everyone wanted to know about the Dragon Witch; specifically, how he survived, what the Witch did to him, what did Logan do to her? One even wanted to know where she kept the bodies of her kills.

“Hey!”

Everyone looked back, flushing red as Roman stormed up to him.

“Leave this boy alone, will you?” He shook his head in frustration as they all scattered. Logan tried to make an escape in the chaos, but Roman grabbed his arm. “Logan, yes? The one who wrote the article?”

“There’s no other Logan in town?” He grumbled.

Roman smiled. “No. Come with me.”

Logan followed Roman into his office, his heart pattering in his chest. Roman didn’t like people paying visits to the Dragon Witch. The last girl who ventured into the woods got saddled with unsavoury odd jobs for a whole year. She wouldn’t even step foot near the woods anymore.

“So…” Roman sat behind his desk, leaning back. Logan stood awkwardly in the centre of the room. “The Dragon Witch. She’s real?”

Logan swallowed. “Yes.”

“I knew it!” He grinned, leaning forward. “Do you know how long I’ve been chasing this legend?”

“You’re not going to… _Hurt_ him, are you?”

Roman snickered. “Dear God, no. I’m going to raise the guard budget. I’ve heard dangerous stuff. Now Logan, listen very carefully.”

He nodded.

“You are an asset to this town. The articles you’ve published, the research you’ve done- You’ve pushed us into prosperity. And I’ll be damned if I lose you to _The Dragon Witch_. Long story short, if I catch you out in those woods again, we’ll tie you down to your desk and leave you there.”

Logan’s throat went dry. He nodded shakily.

“Good. You’re free to go.”

Logan rushed home, his heart pounding. He felt like all eyes were on him, he couldn’t breathe. He slammed the door shut to his home and rushed to cover all the windows.

He didn’t know how to evade Roman- No one ever had before. But damn if he wouldn’t try.

That night, he left out the back door. He snuck through the animal farms, where cows and pigs and chickens were kept in pens. They were a clear shot to the woods, and their noises covered his footsteps. The skin on his back crawled all the way to Deceit’s cottage.

He didn’t bother knocking, letting himself inside. Deceit was curled up in bed with a book. The only light came from the candle next to him. He smiled when he saw Logan, baring his fangs.

Logan sighed, relaxed, and crawled into bed with him. Deceit wrapped him up in his arms.

“What’s wrong?”

Logan told him what happened, resting his head on Deceit’s chest. Deceit’s eyes brimmed with tears. “Oh,” he whispered.

Logan pulled back to look at him. “Deceit,” he said softly, “I would rather die than lose you.”

Deceit blushed, and Logan leaned closer. He hesitated, and then Deceit closed the distance, kissing him softly. Logan sighed and grinned, pulling him closer.

The next few weeks went seamlessly. Logan snuck out at night to visit Deceit, and they spent time cooking together, reading, gardening, kissing. Logan brought him new books and Deceit had dinner ready. Sometimes Logan would disappear for days at a time, not leaving Deceit’s bed. He became so lovestruck that he became dumb, not noticing someone following him.

Virgil crept low, following Logan’s footprints in order to not get caught. His clothes and his hair- dyed black -kept him hidden in the darkness, his only curse being his pale skin. Moonlight bounced off of it like a spotlight.

Roman’s deposit felt heavy in his pocket as he approached the cottage. He wasn’t sure if the money was worth it anymore. If The Dragon Witch or Logan caught him, they’d kill him.

He peeked in through the window.

“Logan,” the Witch murmured, kissing his forehead. Logan hummed. They were cuddled up together on the couch, Deceit reading while Logan dozed. Virgil couldn’t believe his eyes. “I hate that you still live there. I always wonder if you’ll make it back home.”

Logan’s eyes fluttered open. “You don’t have to worry about me. They’re none the wiser.”

“Aren’t you happier here?”

Logan smiled. “Yes.”

“Then stay here.” Deceit kissed along Logan’s knuckles. “Live here, with me. We can be safe.”

Virgil watched in disbelief, his eyes wide as the moon, as Logan and the Dragon Witch kissed. He ran all the way back to the town.

The next night, Logan barely made it out the door. He was grabbed from all directions, manhandled onto his knees, his wrists tied behind his back. Someone covered his eyes.

He was dragged all the way to the centre of town, his wrists retied behind something tall and wooden. His blindfold was lifted, and the whole town was staring at him.

Roman looked furious.

“You _selfish, disgusting_ …” Roman let out a scream, kicking Logan hard in the side.

Logan’s eyes darted everywhere, he could barely breathe. What the hell were they going to do to him? Were they going to kill him?

“You’re going to get us all killed!” Roman yelled. “All for- For disgusting perversion! What in God’s name is wrong with you?! Why would you choose to-” He screamed again, unable to articulate his anger.

Logan’s vision finally cleared, and he was able to get a real look at everyone. Some of them looked furious, but most of them… They were terrified. Disgusted.

Virgil stared at him, and he almost looked regretful.

Logan met his eyes. “I hope the money was worth it.”

Virgil looked away. “Not everyone has raw talent. We all have to eat.”

Roman kicked him again, growling, “Don’t speak to him. _Ever_! You’ve put us all at risk, at the mercy of the Dragon Witch. If you love her so much, she can have you. You’re the sacrifice, Logan. The sacrifice that will protect our town.”

Logan’s breathing picked up as several people came towards him with torches. He thrashed, screamed, begged, sobbed. Nobody listened. They lit the stake from the top, and the fire quickly caught.

Everyone fell to a hush. Through his tears, Logan could pick out shimmering scales from the edge of the woods.

Deceit walked out, his head high, his teeth bared, his posture straight. The townspeople parted, leaving as much space between themselves and the monster as they could.

Roman’s hand shook as he pointed to Logan. Deceit nodded, and knelt in front of him.

He rested his scaled hand on the side of Logan’s face. The fire was quickly spreading. “Don’t speak,” Deceit whispered, and then, louder, “You’re mine now.”

He clamped his fangs around the skin of Logan’s throat, sinking in and biting. Logan blacked out.

He woke wrapped in soft blankets, to the sound of sizzling on the stove and Deceit humming. The marks from the ropes around his wrist were healed. The cottage smelled like fresh baked cookies.

He rubbed his eyes, propping himself up on one hand. “Dee?”

Deceit came over with a plate of grilled cheese, sitting next to him on the bed. “I asked for more tribute. We have a cow now.”

Logan smiled, and then chuckled, and then full on laughed, setting the plate to the side and falling into Deceit’s arms.

“I’m so sorry,” Deceit mumbled, holding him tight. “I put you in danger, I-”

“Stop.” Logan kissed his soft skin. “This is all I wanted.”

“I thought… I thought you were abandoning me,” he admitted. “I came to ask what I did wrong, and…”

“I could never leave you,” Logan promised.

“No one has ever wanted me,” Deceit said quietly. “No one’s even been nice to me. I thought I was going to die alone. But Logan, you… **You’ve shown me what love can feel like**.”

“I love you,” Logan whispered, kissing him.

“I couldn’t get your stuff,” Deceit said apologetically. “But they’re going to leave fabric for us once a month. I’ll be able to make you some new clothes soon.”

“It’s okay,” Logan insisted. “Stop apologizing, it’s okay.” Logan kissed him. “I have everything I need.” 

**Comments > Likes **


End file.
